I'll stay and help
by Merlinwholock
Summary: What if caliban couldn't reach the grenades? What if he didnt blow up the van? What if he survives and helps Logan's and Laura get to Eden?
1. The capture

Dragging the unconscious body across the sand, I reached my gloved hand towards my pocket. Empty. I had forgot to grab the gun. No big deal though. The mans eyes were shut tight. Still asleep. 'Do i need it?' I thought to myself. Better safe than sorry. Taking one more glance at the man, I made my way back to the car.

"Take the gun, dump the body." I mocked Logan's instructions."text me where you are and I'll come pick you up." Reaching the back of the car, I opened the trunk looking for for the gun. A blue tarp, some rope, and an empty propain can sat in the back. Nope. The gun was in the front. Stupid. I griped the top of the trunk door and let it slam down.

The man stood on the passenger side of the car, the door open and the gun in his hand. My eyes widened and my hands shot in the air in surrender.

He spoke with a slang. "Your fucked now, buddy."

About a dozen black cars drove down the dusty desert path towards us. The man had informed them.

"How...how did you?" I stammered

" how am I not unconscious?" He asked sarcastically. "Well..." he smiled. "Why would I tell you that?"

Feeling a bit dizzy from all the layers I'm wearing, I grip the door handle. It's so hot out here. My long sleeve shirt and pants stick to my skin from sweat. My poncho doesn't help. My brown weaved Stetson sits on my naturally bald head (I had never had hair. Part of my different appearance I guess)The bandana pulled up over my nose and ears, covering my face, was damp, from the warm air I'm exhaling. My black goggles sit around my neck, having taken them off earlier. My leather gloves clamp to my hands.

The 12 black vans now parked all around us. Armed men with body armour and rifles so rounded me. Satisfied, the once supposed unconscious man lower the pistol. I raised my hands again.

"Put him in the cell!" The man shouted. A gun tip poked into my back. I yelped stepping forwards in fright.

"Move filthy mutant!" Someone shouted. I had no way of escape. I let them lead me towards the largest van, up the ramp and they forced me to sit on a bench by pushing down on my shoulders. Lowering my bandana and throwing my hat to the floor, the man I was going to dump in a ditch smiled. Then he chuckled. My paper white skin matched the inside of the van. My blue eyes, the colour of the sky. Black flecks invaded them, making me look even less normal.

"Caliban!" He spoke trying to sound freindly. " take your gloves off. The man lifted his robotic hand and pointed his metal fingers at my hands. Slowly removing my gloves, scared something would happen if I moved too fast, I placed them on the bench beside me.

One of the men reached down and took them, scowling at me.

"Filthy tracker." He spat in my ear.

The three men shut the gate, locking it with a swipe card. I rested my head against the car wall, right under a bared window. Two more windows on ether sides of me were also bared. The windows were dimmed. Good. But many problems were occurring.These monsters new where Logan and Charles where, and I had no way of warning them.


	2. The fight

The van came to a slow and suspenseful stop.

"You watch the mutant albino." One of my gaurds pointed to the other and joined the rest of the men outside.

Shouting and ordering came from outside.

"Surround them!"

"Block them off!"someone else shouted.

I looked out the dimes window, trying to get a look. Nothing. The car was positioned so I couldn't see the event. I slump to the floor, ignoring the bench, and pull my knees towards my chest. This is all my fault. If I had taken the stupid gun.i was so close to the scene, I could hear every word.

"Logan." I recognized the 'dump in the ditch' guys voice.

"Charles Xavier."

"Where's caliban?" Logan asked. The man ignored him.

"Americas most wanted octogenarian." The man spoke towards Charles.

"Actually," he informed back " in not an octogenarian."

" where's caliban, pierce?" Logan shouted this time.

"Why don't you tell me where the girl is first?" The ditch man, apparently named pierce, told him.

I wanted to bang on the side of the van and scream that I was in the car. That I was ok. But the gaurd now stood pointing a pistol at me. He raised his finger to his lips and smiled.

"Shhh..."

"Or I can ask you about her." Pierce continued outside."you seem quite friendly."pierce was talking to Charles.

" I told you!" Logan shouted. "She's not here!"

A car door creaked open and slammed shut. Logan getting out of the car.

"Where is caliban, fucker?" He shouted again.

I could feel pierce smirk even without seeing him.

"Well," he said. " I left him in the same ditch you was gona leave me in."

Logan roars and lunges for pierce. The solider guarding me, now turns his attention to out the window, still pointing his gun in my direction. I stand again, trying to get a view from the window. Still nothing! Pushing my face against the bars, I can barely see Logan's feet. He's being held down by a few men. He haven't even scratched pierce.

"Mr. wolverine," pierce spoke. "Seeing you like this just breaks my damn heart."

And it was true. Logan used to be stronger, buffer, younger. The adimantiun his bone were made of, was poisoning him, destroying him.

"Go get her." Pierce instructed his men.

The girl! Before I left, a little girl showed up at the hideout, looking for shelter and help from these same people that kept me prisoner.

Screams came from the building. The smell of blood invaded my nose.

"Laura!" pierce spoke. "Bad girl! Laura... Laura!"

The girl continued to walk towards the group, blood on her hands.

"Honey," pierce continued. "Stay where you are..."

The girl didn't listen. The armed men cocked they're guns.

"Commander, put down your guns." Pierce told them

"The boss said dead or alive!" The commander shouted.

The girl continued to close in on them.

"Laura.. Laura no!" Pierce shouted.

Why we're these people so scared of her? Then again, I couldn't see them from here. Screams came from outside. Men shouted and shot rounds into the distance. If they were hitting her, she didn't stop. She didn't die. She didn't even squeal.

"What the fuck?" The man guarding me shouted. "What the hell is going on out there?!"

"Move!" Pierce shouted "move now!"

Gunshots and screens of pain filled the atmosphere.

"Stop shooting!" Pierce told them "SHE HEALS."

The men followed her into the building. Logan put the car in gear and drove in the circle around the building. Now I could see them. The girl, done with her prey,jumped on the top of the trunk, entering the car through the sun roof.

"Stay here!" A man yelled at the driver Of this prison van.

The other cars followed the car holding 3 mutants, across the desert plain. A familiar shake rumbled the ground. The train. I smiled because I new exactly what Logan was going to do. The chase sene far out of my sight, I sat on the bench and pulled my hood up onto my bald head. I new Logan and Charles would be safe. Logan's the wolverine for god sake! But I worried. What would they do to me? Why did they keep me instead of killing me right away? The van doors burst open.

"Pierce wants the albino." One man said.

My cell was opened and I was dragged towards the door, the sun rays beating down outside.

"Wait!" I squealed. The men bearably stoped "my gloves! I need my gloves!"

My cage guard rolled his eyes and chucked them at another. Surprisingly, he caught them, and forcefully shoved them around my hands. They continued to drag me away.


	3. The torture

The men dragged me into the beating sun. I looked around worried. Men stared as we passed, scowling. Lead into the familiar compound I had called home for the past year, we passed storage shelfs and boxes that now sat shatters on the floor. The men evolved me down into a stool. Pierce stood in front of me smirking. His robotic hand reached out and though back my hood. Staring down at me, he smiled.

"I read about you as a kid." He explained.

"I believe your thinking of someone else." I reassured him.

Without warning, Pierce punched me across the face. I nearly hit the meatless railing beside me, but my hand caught it first.

"Now if I'm not mistaking," pierce continued, ignoring me griping the railing. "You used to work for my team. You helped round up all those old mutants. What changed?" He asked. "You got religion?"

The truth is I did work for his company before. About 2 years ago, I needed the money. I needed to get out of Mexico. When pierce saw I wasn't going o aw see him, he sighed and sat beside me.

"I need you to do one more thing." He explained. "For the good guys."

I squinted, confused why he would even ask me to help. He new I wouldn't.

"I'm not helping you." I told him.

He sighed. "Of corse you would say that." He sounded disappointed." But, I got a Theron that people don't really change."

He stood, eying a tarp that hung over the kitchen area to make it more livable.

"Beware the light."

Confusion and fear ran through my head. What did he mean? I had a VERY good idea...

"Caliban..." pierce continued."I bet that's what your momma told you every day when you were a kid. Beware the light."

Pierce pulled a nice out of his pocket and flipped it open, revealing sharp steel. He smiled. Cutting the rope to hold up the tarp, pierce chuckled. I screamed.

I tried to scramble away from the light but pierces men held me in place.

"Now," said pierce. " lets not bring out the worst in each other.

I continued to scream as huge red blisters and burns spread across my skin.

Pierce continued. "The girl is not worth it. Trust me." He paced around the room. "She's not a natural fuck-up like you. She's a business mistake. We need to get her off the board." He explained. "Before she hurts anyone else. Some one you care about."

I continued to scream in pain. The throbbing in my skull was unbelievable. Pierce picked up a towel and through it on my head, shielding me from the sun.

"So start snifin." Pierce told me.


End file.
